


Unravelling

by Tnemel_Kidar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind!Ignis, Fluff, Gladio just love him too much to say no, Gladnis, Ignis is a dom, Ignis is a tease, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnemel_Kidar/pseuds/Tnemel_Kidar
Summary: Noctis has been gone for months and the guys are still reeling from his absence. Ignis wants to be of help, to do something, anything, but it seems that the only thing he can do is try and comfort Gladio. Old feelings rekindle, need taking over and for once, Gladiolus might ask of Ignis to face the truth in his heart. In both of their hearts. But Ignis never made things easy for the King’s Shield. How do you convince a selfless giver to receive your attentions?





	Unravelling

 

It started with a whimper in the night.

If Ignis was fair, it had started far, far ago, with his heart in his throat and a sword held to his neck, brown eyes rooted to his, a hand larger than should be allowed gripping to his shirt, their lungs panting and hormones raging, but he hated the words in his mind back then.

This can’t never be. It’s not allowed.

There was so little allowed when you were babysitting a prince and trying to kill yourself in the process.

His prince was gone, gone now and with him his sight, his hope and a good chunk of his will. Noctis vanishing into the crystal was the last thing he’d imagined. And while Prompto kept wishing to see him again, Ignis knew what a reunion would entail. That knowledge burned him and seeped out in every snap and switch in his mood. Gladio had suspicions and that added to his guilt.

But right now, in the present, in the middle of the night -since the human race desperately clung to the concept of time despite the eternal night- there was a whimper shaking the strong voice Ignis knew as unwavering. And it hurt further than the worst burn.

He knew Prompto was gone for the night. The gunman’s mind was breaking at the seams since Noctis’s disappearance and his solution was getting himself drunk. They had held on through the hellish travel back to Lestallum, taking up residence in a rundown building that felt too warm no matter the hour in the day. Ignis had long given up his gloves, since he was always fumbling his way around. His senses had grown, to the point where he could distinguish the faintest sounds. Gladiolus clothes stretching and pulling as he trained too hard. The soft rustling of his hair when he tied it in the morning. The sound of his fingers drumming against a counter versus the leather of his pants.

Ignis had been focusing on Gladio a little too much, but it was hard to prevent himself from doing so given the circumstances. Prompto was a dear, but his limits had been reached and he was Noctis’s best friend, not…

Gods, Gladio had always been much more than a friend or even a brother.

Gladiolus was Ignis’s anchor. And he was falling adrift right now.

Ignis stepped into the main room of their shared loft, his cane given up by the wall, one hand finding Gladio’s shoulder.

His whole frame was shaking and the sound that broke through his throat was a hacked sob.

“Gladio…”

“Don’t… mind me, Ig…”

The man sniffled, shivering and shuddering as tears rolled down. Ignis heard them in the raspy quality of his voice. He’d never seen him cry and the notion he would never now did something to his heart.

“You’ve been holding back,” Ignis stated, keeping his voice steady somehow.

His hand was anything but steady as it travelled along Gladio’s shoulder. Down his arm, tracing every muscle, gathering beads of sweat on the way to the giant’s hand. He gave his palm a squeeze. Gladio squeezed back, knowingly.

“A shield can’t really fall apart, can he?”

“You really can’t,” Ignis warned him. “You’re the only thing holding me together.”

A gasp made the advisor’s heart burst open as he wondered what look could be on Gladio’s face. His hands wanted to reach out and cup his cheeks, assert the state of his beard, if it was mere stubble or an actual beard for once. Follow the worry lines on his forehead and dry the tears eating away at his eyes.

Smile, smile, that easy smile, that cocky smile that would always get on my nerves and let me know that things will be fine.

“Haven’t held you in a while, have I?” Gladiolus managed, reaching clumsily for Ignis’s waist.

Ignis wasn’t big on hugs. He loved his personal space, but that too was changing.

Why did it feel wrong before?

Noctis wouldn’t have been against it. It never threatened their job, although it might have clouded their judgment, but what good was judgment when your charge was doomed from the very beginning?

“Who’d want to hold a stuffy stick like me, huh?”

Gladiolus chuckled at that, pulling Ignis down in his lap a little too roughly. The visor he was wearing was pushed off his face, a yelp escaping his thin lips, the Shield instinctively cradling his head in one hand, feeling a wave of nostalgia as Ignis shook him off, his long fingers resting against his bare chest. Iggy would never let him touch his hair.

“You seem sticky under that shirt,” Gladiolus tried teasing him.

“My clothes are staying where they are, runny nose. I moved in to comfort you.”

“What if I need touch as comfort?”

Ignis shook his head at him, the look on his face harder than he’d want it to be. He was allowing Gladio’s hands on him. He was crossing over and taking a risk. He knew how strong his friend was and just how incredible it was to surrender himself to him. With just a little encouragement, the King’s Shield was a complete…

No, no thinking about that, he’s too raw and so are you.

Holding back had to be ludicrous, but Ignis hadn’t much left to feel like himself. If sitting in Gladio’s lap helped him face the many losses they’d recently had… Well that he could handle right now. But the trembling huff of breath that reached his face, a tinge of alcohol and mint invading his nose and the way Gladio’s hands fell on his hips…

It brought back memories. A rush of emotions he couldn’t face.

“I’m trying to build myself back up, big oaf. I can’t even…”

He couldn’t fight yet, he could barely make it to the closest food vendor and needed Prompto to make sure he wasn’t being had when he asked for vegetables. Giving up on driving, on texting, on knowing with just one look what could be going through Gladio’s mind.

“Gods, Ig…”

“I’ve never been quite good at giving comfort… Talk to me. It’s not about Iris, right?”

“Oh please, don’t jinx my sister,” he begged. “If anything were to… I just… I grabbed that book I was reading back when we were headed to Altissia… Had used one of Prompto’s pictures as a page holder.”

Gladio’s voice shivered and Ignis laid his face against his chest, his throat suddenly too tight.

“Noct was in it…?” he managed.

“Of course, he was. He’s everywhere. In Iris’s diary, on Prompto’s phone, all over the news and…! Eight months. I look at him growing up all my life and that fucker just vanish for eight freaking months!”

“You ought to show some respect to your King,” Ignis couldn’t help the bite in his voice.

It ached too much inside not to slip back to his usual defense mechanism.

Put a title on his name. Make him sound further from you. A status, not a friend. Just a boy desperately trying to fit in his father’s shoes when all he wanted was a normal life.

“I’ve done so many things wrong. I was pushing him around when he was just hurting.”

“We were all hurting,” Ignis reminded him.

But nothing could take away the bitterness Gladio felt at himself.

“What if he never made it to the crystal?”

Oh no, don’t think that.

Prompto had also been there and gods, it had taken both of them everything to convince the gunman Noctis was alive. Ignis wanted to scream “I already know how he dies, you’re wrong, you’re bloody wrong if you think he’s gone. Someone somewhere will give him back just to rip him apart in your faces. And all I’ll be able to do is listen to it.”

“He’s coming back,” Ignis said instead.

“You’re always so sure,” Gladio sighed, his voice sounding muffled since his head had sunk to the hollow of his shoulder.

Ignis could smell the dry sweat on his scalp and didn’t pull away as the stubble on his cheeks scrapped at his own stubble. A fire of needle-like hairs. The image distracted him for a second or two, his logic laughing at him for needing such a silly distraction.

“Because it’s Noctis. I believe in him. I’d rather believe in him than any bloody gods.”

“I believe in him too,” Gladiolus shot back, still talking against his sweat-stained shirt. “It’s so hard not being able to look after that boy.”

Ignis heaved a shuddering breath.

“Our boy,” he sighed.

“Our boy,” Gladio echoed the sentiment.

How many words did they have for him right now, when the night was eternal and they knew the only light in this world depended entirely on him.

 _On his sacrifice_ , Ignis bitterly thought.

Gladiolus embraced him a little closer, one hand on his waist, the other one stroking his long neck.

“Cry with me?” the King’s Shield suggested.

“What?!”

“You’re shaking as bad as me, Ig. And you’ve been holding it back just as much… maybe even more than I…”

Ignis shook his head at him, even though they were too close, and he could feel Gladio’s nose in his hair. He was starting to forget himself, starting to want more of his breath on his skin, his hands directly on him and a sense of belonging that he’d never really achieved. More than anything, he needed to feel alive, less of that empty shell carrying itself around by bumping into people and uttering fancy words. It burned. Why did it still burn as badly as when his scars were raw flesh exposed to the Lucii’s magic?

“Will it help you?” he cut off the big man.

“Having you here helps. I’d like to give you the same.”

“Gladio…”

“What was that name you used to give me?”

Ignis knew exactly what he was talking about and didn’t fight the flush coming to his cheeks. It wasn’t like the Shield could see his face right now. Being blind made him feel so exposed all the time, being held close like this was actually reassuring.

“Flower boy?”

“Should be flower man,” Gladio chuckled.

“Naah. Flower boy’s better.”

“Four-eyed nerd,” Gladiolus retorted, his voice hoarse.

Was he getting even more emotional? Ignis couldn’t let that go. He needed to fix him before Prompto stumbled back into their ridiculously small apartment.

“Still crying?” Ignis asked.

“Am not.”

The advisor poked against his throat, his hands tracing his strong jawline, his thumb guessing the dark bags under his eyes. Tears-pockets.

“Stop,” Ignis pleaded.

“Stop what?”

“Just stop. You’re making me weak.”

His blind eye searched desperately, Gladio cupping his perfect face, his breathing faster than before.

“It still stings when you cry, doesn’t it?”

The scars were so thick and yet…

“I’m not ready to cry him just yet. So don’t make me…”

The words that could have followed would only hurt his anchor, so Ignis did the one thing he had held back upon. He tugged on Gladio’s hair and found his lips with his own, kissing stubble and then the firm mouth that always yielded against his touch.

It was rough and salty. Wet and too warm. There was still a scar on his upper lip, a corner of dryness on Gladio, skin cracking, blood mixing into the kiss. But neither men let go. It was either that light pain or screaming their hearts out at the whole world.

They parted too soon and for a few seconds, just simply stood frozen in front of each other. Ignis desperately hoped the mess he was deep down wasn’t showing on his face as he nervously licked his lips. He wanted to get drunk on that taste of minty alcohol, and thinking of mint had him wonder whether Gladio had eaten anything at all throughout the day. Prompto tried cooking and so did the King’s Shield, but it was so much easier to make instant noodles or canned soup. Gladiolus exhaled a rough breath, his large nose poking against Ignis’s cheek.

“Are we…?” the large man started.

“I don’t know,” Ignis cut him off.

“Maybe you should let me finish my sentences, Ig…”

His lips brushed against his skin whenever he spoke and Ignis wanted to shiver so much. Broken sounds took over his throat, gasps and shuddering breaths. It hurt to swallow them back.

“Relax a little, will you? I’m not going to gobble you up.”

“I’m well aware. Gladio, I…”

His large hands were encompassing his frame so easily, Ignis couldn’t help the feeling he would disappear inside that touch. It was appealing, seeing as he was lost in an undefined void whenever people left him to himself. A void framed by Gladio’s hands would be…

_Too aware, stop it, stop it before he realizes how much you’ve missed this._

His warm voice filled his ears, so close Ignis could sense it with his nose now. His tongue nearly darted out of his mouth and he bit it to obedience, his nerves overwhelmed by all the refrained desires pouring out. He knew his senses were too raw. His ears and skin had been in overdrive ever since his sight had been taken. Direct touch threatened to undo him so quickly, he wanted to hide under layers despite the unbearable heat.

 _Listen to him instead of panicking so much_ , Ignis chided himself.

“Ignis, there’s no one else who understands how… Give me conditions, all the conditions and contingency plans you want, but don’t push me away this time.”

Ignis slipped one arm around Gladio’s waist, his free hand outlining the features of his face another time, carefully tracing the arch in his brows and the rugged scars crossing on his forehead. There was a crescent scar next to his left eye and that was new, he couldn’t remember…

“I’m so on edge, I don’t think I can…” the former advisor tried to convey some of his distress.

“Can what? Handle more than this? Or should it be less?”

Damn Gladio for being spot-on with his deduction. Ignis’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the slow roll of hips the Shield made beneath him. The hand on the small of his back guided him closer. He felt a pressure at his temples as his blood shifted south. He wanted more. He wanted a whole lot more than the few pats on the back, the touches guiding his hand to his cane or the brush of shoulder to steer him to the middle of the sidewalk and prevent him from tripping on his feet.

_Indulging is not tripping, not right now. The mental frontier you traced was only to protect your stupid pride._

What could still hold him back when there was nothing left to lose?

“I can’t handle all of you right now,” Ignis confessed.

“I come in a full package,” Gladiolus teased him, his nervousness showing in the shiver at the back of his throat.

“I’ve made no purchase for a full package of brawny abs,” Ignis observed, hoping the brush of his fingertips against said abs would put a violent blush on Gladio’s face.

It was a shame he couldn’t see him flush, a shame his body reacted so easily after years of keeping his sensitivity to himself. But Gladiolus had taken his light caress as an invitation to run his own fingers along his torso. He made sure to linger on his nipples, pressing the hardening buds of flesh to attention, pinching one of them lightly, his smirk almost audible when Ignis gasping out loud. The King’s Hand set his jaw in a desperate attempt to hold back on making any more sound.

“It’s all free, Iggy. You know how I feel…”

His voice was even closer, Ignis shivering as the stubble drew a path down his neck, Gladiolus’s lips setting against the pulse on his nape. Fingers trailed Ignis’s collar, buttons flying open as the fabric was pushed aside to give the Shield’s better access.

“Don’t…!”

The first nuzzle was gentle enough, but his tongue lapped at the sweat on his skin and it was beyond overwhelming.

“You mentioned hearing out my conditions,” Ignis managed, his hands firmly pushing against Gladiolus’s shoulders.

The giant obeyed to his silent demand, pulling away with a huff.

“Your mouth on mine and that’s all I’ll allow tonight.”

“Wait, that’s not fair.”

“I’m not done, big baby,” Ignis protested, his hands drawing shivers down the large man’s spine. “You can touch me. Just not below the belt.”

“Testing how much you can handle?” Gladiolus was smiling again, his fingertips stroke the uplifted corners of his lips.

Gods, did Iggy wanted to taste that smile.

“More like testing your resolve to listen,” he shot back.

Gladio answered by tugging his shirt open, leaning down in the couch, his nails scraping against those lean sides, his mouth covering the weak gasp Ignis couldn’t bite back.

“When was the last time you…?” the Shield started.

“Don’t ask.”

“There was no condition about…”

“It’s my last one. Don’t ask me anything with that rumbling voice.”

“Iggy…” Gladiolus whispered, making sure his voice would be hoarse and drew both syllables out.

Fuck, was the only word Ignis could think. It was ridiculous, but something primal was building up inside as Gladio pawed at him as though he craved each and every last of his shivers. Ignis couldn’t help the same rush in his gestures. His hands were his only eyes and he needed to see everything. The tattoo stretching on rippling muscles. The shade of those erected nipples he wanted to tease with his tongue and teeth. The scars that marred all that tanned skin and which felt softer than the rest of Gladiolus’s body. Three kisses in and their tongues had melded in a chaotic, furious dance and it felt harsh, almost brutal, although Gladio was gentle and patient, Ignis the one to bite his lower lip, to scratch at his back with his nails will all the possessiveness he kept inside.

_Give me everything. I’ve been doing without all of you for forever, I’m unbridled, I’m falling, I’m…_

“Iggy…”

His voice sounded so rough with want, Ignis mustered the notion he needed to fix one or two more conditions between them.

Don’t be sweet. Not with me. Never with me. I’ll break and you won’t recognize me, because I don’t know… I don’t know who I am anymore. Is my body even real?

Ignis was like a sponge to sensations, drowning himself in it. In all the panting between them. The taste of sweat on their skin. The way Gladio’s fingers felt on his scalp. It was a

good thing they were sitting on a couch, because a chair would have toppled over a long time ago. Ignis followed the tugs of those large hands on his waist, kneeling upward to have better access to his mouth, his cock fully risen beneath his pants, the bulge brushing against Gladio’s abs with every of their motions. He’d needed such friction so badly. They were both getting desperate, breathing each other’s air right off their lungs.

“I… Damn, Iggy, you’re making me…”

That twinkle of vulnerability was just enough to awake the hungry beast Ignis had been keeping tied deep down in his core.

“Can’t handle more? I bet you 1000 gils you come in your pants if I keep this up.”

He palmed Gladio’s crotch through the cotton pants he was wearing, finding his head and teasing it mercilessly, knowing the dampness under his hand had nothing to do with sweat.

“Fuck, that’s…”

“Kiss me harder.”

Gladiolus obeyed, his abs clenching as his hips thrusted into his touch as best as they could. It was pure lust, but there was some sort of comfort carried out at the same time. They knew each other by heart already, even though they’d never put a label on what they shared. It had been so on and off throughout the years, although Ignis knew for a fact he was the only male lover Gladio ever had despite his numerous conquests. It was a special place he had, more than a friend, less than a full-fledged life partner, but somehow…

“Sit on me, for Ramuh’s sake!”

Ignis chuckled at that, grateful for how powerful that made him feel. He was a blind wreck, but he could still mess up Gladiolus hard enough to having him begging.

“That really what you desire?”

“You know washing clothes is a freaking pain, at least, let me…”

“I’m worth some pain, aren’t I?”

He twisted his wrist, Gladio’s face falling in the crook of his neck, his breathing ragged, his mouth warm against Ignis’s collarbone.

“Iggy…!”

“You can bite me, but don’t leave a mark.”

Gladiolus’s hands started messing with the belt holding his pants, Ignis retorting by hastening his motions.

“I said…” the advisor started, his voice breaking into a moan as Gladio’s teeth sank onto his collarbone.

“I’ll just lower your stupid… belt so I can touch you too.”

“Not tonight, flower boy.”

There was a jerk and Ignis knew he was already close himself, his wrist hurting as he silenced any retort by sealing Gladiolus lips, their tongues twisting together. His thrusts were pathetically keeping Gladio from undoing his belt, both men soon finding release in the confines of sweaty boxers, cheeks warm and their breathing too hard.

“Damn, Ignis…”

“I remember you lasting longer,” he couldn’t help but tease the man sitting beneath him.

“It’s been so long, I barely remember how it feels inside you,” the Shield bit back, his stubble scraping against Ignis’s cheeks.

The advisor couldn’t breathe, because he faintly remembered. And he wasn’t ready to face that. He wanted to whine and plead for more, but he knew direct touch would make him scream, so he just shut that large, playful mouth with his. The following kiss was even more desperate than the previous ones, a thread of saliva stretching between them as they parted for air, Gladio keeping him steady with his hands on his hips.

“I guess we were both… pretty pent up,” Ignis sighed, raising one hand to wipe his mouth, feeling Gladio’s fingers on his lips instead.

A shiver nearly undid him as he fought against the urge to lick and nibble at the fingertips. He wanted more of him. He wanted so much more of him, and it was killing him inside, because he’d never allowed the connection to last. Weeks of flirting and going back and forth had been torture on Gladiolus when they were teen. Everything about the special intimacy they shared had been under Ignis’s control. How long it lasted, how much was allowed, the secrecy surrounding them, how abruptly he could cut things off.

He’d never meant to torture either of them like this, but things had just… happened and Gladio was the one person to make him lose the sharp control he had on himself.

“You’re such a mess…” The Shield sighed.

The smirk in his voice was so clear, Ignis wanted to smack it off his face. Instead he managed a weak “Fuck you.”

“Oh, I’d take you up on that right now. Unless you want to throw more conditions my way.”

“Gladio…”

Ignis felt spent and while he wanted to argue back, he just laid his head against Gladio’s shoulder. He gasped as soon as the man pushed himself off the couch, lifting the thin advisor in a gesture that seemed effortless.

“What are you…?!”

“Calm down, Ig, you need to be cleaned up before your properness comes back to you and I hate sitting in sticky pants. I came like a freaking tidal wave.”

Ignis’s voice was a needy whine at that and Gladio chuckled. Catching glimpses of Iggy’s wild sides, of his most basic instincts, it was something he could never get enough of.”

“Want to have a taste of it?” the giant asked, cupping his ass with one hand to keep him steady.

Ignis wasn’t sure how his legs remained hooked around Gladio’s waist. He swallowed down a groan, hoping his silence and the harshbess to his face wouldn’t be taken as his assent. If he went down on Gladio tonight, he might tie him up to the closest piece of furniture he could find to ravish him properly, the knowledge of Prompto getting back home eventually be damned. His mind was already going wild as he pictured the caresses he could give, the places he wanted to bite, the spots he would mark as his across his thighs to make sure the next lady sharing Gladio’s bed would have a few questions the King’s Shield wouldn’t dare to answer.

“You’re very quiet. But someone’s happy to be held,” Gladiolus insisted.

The advisor’s cock was squeezed between them, and hardening with the bounce of every step Gladio took. Was he actually moving Ignis up and down to make sure he would…?

_Stop him, stop him now, before it’s too late and…_

But he was blind and felt weak and overwhelmed by feelings and sensations he’d denied himself for too long.

“I did say…”

“I can be patient with you, but I need more skin than that. And you’ve never complained to me cleaning you up with my mouth before.”

“Good gods, Gladio, we can’t…!”

But he felt that large hand on his neck, gently lowering his head as they walked through a threshold and then Gladio sat him down on a counter, the cold glass in his back helping Ignis in understanding they were in the bathroom, which was small and… pretty sordid for his standards according to Prompto’s description.

“You think you can get away with giving me a dry orgasm and a few pecks?”

Gladio spoke from further away after making sure Ignis’s was stable on the vanity counter, the sounds of fabric shifting and dropping to the floor rekindling the fire the advisor had been struggling with.

“You want me to eat your face with all that stubble on it?”

Arguing about what they did to each other was rare, but it was one of those occasions where Gladiolus refused to simply go at Ignis’s pace. Not that Ignis could say he disagreed with the idea of a naked Gladio standing just a few feet away from him. He steadied himself on the counter, taking in a short breath at the clicking tongue his friend made in answer to his jab.

“You prefer me rough and jagged at the edges.”

“Gladio, my stupid pants are drying, and I can get clean by mys…”

The Shield’s hands were on him before he could finish his sentence, pulling his shirt clean off his shoulders and not missing a beat to undo his belt and lift him up. Ignis didn’t know what to be more shocked about, the fact Gladio could hold up most of his weight with a single arm or the ease with which he helped him out of his pants and boxers, or the care he used, sitting Ignis back on a towel he’d dropped on the counter instead of letting his bare ass touch the surface directly. Maybe should he have been worried about how he looked in the nude. He knew there were scars on his chest, he could tell his cock was only half hard and he hated half-measures... But he was too distracted to truly mind. Long hair brushed against his legs as all of his clothes were taken out of the way, shivers instantly taking over his limbs.

He could have protested or walked away, but he was too curious to comprehend what Gladio had in mind. He wasn’t going to kneel on the bathroom tiles to…?

“Please,” Ignis hated himself for begging.

“What is it, sexy hair?”

“I… You’ll make me scream.”

“Damn, I’d love that. Lean your head forward and hold your hands up.”

An outright yelp came off Ignis’s throat as Gladio gripped his thighs, parting them open to guide his knees on either side of his large waist. And then Iggy was being lifted up, so high he was afraid his head would touch the ceiling, but he reached up to find it, bending over awkwardly, trembling as Gladiolus helped him shift into a somewhat comfortable position. That brilliant moron wanted him to straddle his face while being held up and that was…

I can’t see anything but it’s fine, I’m not falling, I’m not… Gods, don’t play me like this, I can’t…

“Glad…”

A warm tongue ran along the length of his erection, Gladio squeezing his ass with one hand, steadying his back with the other, Ignis desperately pressing himself into the ceiling in the hopes it would give him the illusion he wasn’t hanging in the air like he actually was. He was far too heavy for Gladiolus to pull such a stunt, but knowing he was this riled up… The advisor blinked madly, feeling dizzy and fuzzy inside.

“I had forgotten you sweat too,” the Shield commented, his tongue licking away the semen stuck in his pubic hair.

Which meant his rough jaw was brushing against him with every lap and lick and the friction was…

Ignis desperately thrusted forward, a broken moan making its way up his throat.

“What’s that supposed to…?”

“The taste of you being human. Always a nice reminder. You’re quivering, Ig. Do you want this?”

“I…”

His voice was breaking.

_I’m scared, Gladio._

“I’m not gonna drop you,” the tall man promised.

Ignis could feel his muscles bulging and tensing to keep him up, but Gladio’s tongue was back to teasing his cock and he was at full…

“My legs can’t…”

“I got you,” Gladiolus insisted.

He was talking right against his head and Ignis could only touch his back and his hair, curled up over him in the weirdest mess of limbs and desires he’d been. A pool of warmth had burst in the center of his chest, expanding, pushing against half-collapsed walls.

“Well, if you do, then…”

_I’ll give you this round, but I swear to the gods, I’ll…!_

The warm mouth took him in whole. No teeth, only his wicked tongue flicking him up and down as he tested his resistance. There was no up on down, no ground or ceiling, only that mouth on him and the hands holding his flesh together. Ignis whined against the tattooed feathers, his abs shivering and clenching, his hips desperate for more. He wanted to fuck that mouth, to reach…

_You should stop this, he’s going to hurt himself, his neck shouldn’t support all of your weight and he’s…_

“Gla…dio!”

A humming sound coming up the larger man’s throat send vibrations up his cock, throwing his senses in overdrive.

He remembered what the King’s Shield always told him when the lust overcame everything.

“I can take anything you throw my way, Iggy.”

_Not like that, I didn’t ask for comfort, you were the one who needed me, not…_

Taking him ball-deep, Gladio managed to swallow and cough without even closing his mouth, his harsh breathing hitting damp skin and tensed muscles. Ignis lost it as the fingers on his thighs started bruising him. He was holding on to his friend for dear life, his hips jerking forward, his pants nothing but long, out-stretched gasps, teeth clenched as he rushed after a climax that would leave him too open and ready to break.

But he way Gladio held him, the way he carried him had to mean he had more than just his back.

“I got you.”

_I’m yours, yours, yours, unravel me._

Gladio trembled as he strained himself, his only regret the fact he couldn’t talk to Iggy while sucking him off. He’d tell him to relax. To let it out. To scream his heart out like he needed to.

The back and forth was killing them both, but Ignis surrendered to the sheer pleasure. His cock was quivering and pulsing and spilling over. As though all the secrets were drawn out of him with the half-silent scream tearing at his throat.

“Bloody shit, Gladio, I… Put me down, I need…”

Gladio hacked on the thick semen going down his throat, his arms moving upward to hug Ignis’s frame. They were both shaking. Pain flared through the advisor’s hips as he parted his legs further to slid off those broad shoulders. His knees were soft and weak. His arms sheltered Gladio’s head, every gesture delicate. The Shield blinked away tears at the look of pure confusion on Iggy’s face. He was worried and ashamed and filled with apologies Gladiolus didn’t want to hear.

“Tell me this was the hottest thing you’ve been through yet,” he barked at Ignis, his voice rough with need.

Ignis nodded instantly, his heart wide open.

“Are you okay, you big…!”

Gladiolus sat him on the counter once more, his arms still shaking, leaning his forehead against his.

“I missed you, Ig,” he sighed.

The mint and alcohol on his breath were covered with Ignis’s own scent and the thought was enough to shatter something within.

“Am I still…?” Ignis tried voicing the quiver in his heart. “How can you still want…?”

Oh gods, he was going to break down now. It had been too much, Gladio was too close and everything was so raw. For an instant, he wanted to pull his hands off that beautiful face and hide himself. He couldn’t see the cum on his tongue. He couldn’t see the sweat on his brow or the way his hair was a mess from him leaning over his large frame just a minute ago.

“I want to hear you to the end, Iggy.”

“How do you want me?”

The change in his question didn’t hide the insecurities, but Gladiolus couldn’t help a rumble from echoing in his chest.

“I thought…”

“I cum, you cum, I won’t stand for anything less,” Ignis declared.

“Fuck! You always… My game is never enough to top your nerves of steel.”

“I’m anything but steel right now,” the advisor laughed at himself.

Hoping that some mindless teasing could help, Gladiolus gave a tender brush of the thumb to his limp cock, stealing his mouth for a kiss that was softer than the ones before.

“Shower sex?” he offered as they parted.

Ignis was flushed and still shivering.

“Don’t do me raw, I’ll…”

A single tear fell, and Gladiolus’s heart squeezed in his chest.

“No pushing yourself for my sake, Ig. I want you. I always do.”

What have I done to you all those years then? I’m sorry for pretending it was enough. I’m sorry for not listening harder.

“You got me, Gladio,” was all he dared to say.

His legs were so weak, he needed Gladio’s hands keeping him up and the shower wall as they gave up on every restraint. In the morning, they’d wonder where this was supposed to take them. They’d think of Noctis and Prompto and worry about the fact the gunman hadn’t make it home yet. But they brought each other back to the present and the now, where skin, whispers, kisses and bites were everything they wanted. It would take Ignis just a little more time to admit just how much he wanted.

To be continued…


End file.
